


Not Before

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Not Before

“You remember the safeword, right, Dean?”

Holy hell, those words always made Dean get hard. Really, anything Cas said in that gravelly, demanding tone got Dean hard.

“Yeah, Cas. Can we just-”

Castiel looked up from their bag on the desk. One brow arched ever-so-slightly.

“Say it for me.”

“Cas, c’mon, we do this every time. Can you just get over here and fuck me already?” Dean knew he sounded whiny. 

And he hated it. He hated the fact that Cas insisted on having a safeword, despite the fact that even after months of sex and scenes, neither of them had had to use it. Having to have a safeword made him feel like Cas thought he was gonna be to wimpy and siss out during sex. 

Cas’ head slowly rose in that deceptively calm way he adopted during battle and sex. 

“Dean, I do it so we’re both safe.”

With a sigh, Dean recounted their safeword, “Kansas” and what he would use if he couldn’t talk or wanted things more or less intense. Only then was Cas satisfied.

“Good, Dean. Now remove your clothes and lay back on the bed.”

Oh,  _hell, yeah_. Dean was totally on board with that. 

He stripped as fast as possible and sprawled out over the mattress, nerves jumping with anticipation. His dick twitched against his belly as he heard the tell-tale sounds of Cas draping his clothes over a chair.

Dean lifted his head and got a brief glimpse of Cas’ tanned chest and belly before something dark and soft was tugged over his eyes. The obstruction of his vision made him tense up a bit, instinct flaring to life.

“Dean?” Cas asked, stilling above him.

“ ‘M good.” Dean grunted.

Warm, long fingers hauled his arms up over his head; stretching his body taught. Rope was wrapped around his wrists, the stuff softer than what the baddies used. It didn’t chafe or burn nearly as bad when Dean tested it, gripping and pulling and twisting. Cas must’ve tied him to he headboard. Shit, that was hot.

Then, those hands were on his knees, shoving his legs wide before coasting down to his ankles. More rope rasped over his skin, securing his legs so he was spread-eagle over the bed.

Dean wriggled, testing the give again. Cas had left him enough so that he could squirm, maybe even slip the knots in his hands if he really had to. But Dean had zero plans on going anywhere.

Cas proceeded to torment Dean, teasing every one of his erogenous zones until it became almost too much to bear. He nibbled and sucked at his ears, tweaked and pinched his nipples, scraped his nails down his ribs. When Cas straddled his thighs and fisted their cocks in one hand, Dean nearly came then.

“C-Cas, please. Close!” 

Cas had immediately backed off, squeezing hard at the base of Dean’s cock to hold back his release. Dean groaned, trying to thrust up into that hand.

Cas jerked his cock, alternating speeds and grips just to keep Dean on the edge. Every time Dean would choke out a hoarse warning, Cas would stave off his orgasm.

A hot, wet mouth slid down Dean’s cock, making his hips jolt and the ropes creak. 

“Fuck,  _fuck_. Cas. Cas,  _please_.” Dean tried to thrust upward, tried to sink deeper into that mouth. “Please, lemme come.”

Cas backed off with a lewd pop noise, dragging his tongue down over Dean’s balls. He rimmed Dean, tongue sliding around, into, and out of his hole. 

Dean’s head thrashed on the pillow as sweat beaded on his skin. With his vision obscured, every touch, every sound was enhanced. He could feel the tickle of Cas’ hair when he tilted his head. He could feel the scrape of teeth over his inner thighs and ass cheeks, feel the faint, burning sting left behind. He could hear the sloppy, messy sounds as Cas ate him out with abandon; one hand clamped around Dean’s aching dick to keep him from coming.

Dean became a mess of insensate noises and raw need.

He ached, burned, to come. He wanted it, needed it like air. He didn’t even know what sounds he was making anymore, too lost to even care.

When two fingers dipped between his parted lips, he moaned around them and sucked as the hand on his cock stroked up and down. The friction was so good, too good; making his eyes roll back and his belly hollow.

The fingers disappeared before making a reappearance by skating over Dean’s slick hole. The pushed in without  much resistance, hole stretched open just enough from Cas’ tongue. 

Dean let out a piteous wail when Cas added a third finger and went straight for the gold. The angel rubbed mercilessly over his prostate, even when Dean whimpered and whined and tried to scooch his hips away.

“Please, please, please.  _Fuck me, Cas. Please!_ ”

Castiel actually laughed, a dark, husky sound that made Dean want to cry beneath the blindfold. God, he just wanted to come! He was so achy and sensitive and just so, so close.

Castiel chose that moment to pull back, withdrawing his fingers completely. Shuffling sounds broke the quiet, the walls echoing with Dean’s heavy pants and needy gasps. 

Cas’ grip on his dick changed. It was all the warning Dean had before something something slick and cool pushed into his ass at the same time hot, tight heat enveloped the tip of his cock.

There was a tiny  _click_.

Dean didn’t scream. He really didn’t when the vibrator in his ass began purring right over his prostate. 

The ropes creaked and the mattress dipped. Finger jerked the blindfold away from his face, leaving Dean blinking rapidly at the sudden onslaught of light.

What he saw when his eyes finally adjusted had Dean moaning.

Cas was straddling his hips, Dean’s dick just barely pushing past his swollen, pink rim. His tanned chest was flushed along with the tops of his cheeks. His lips were reddened, parted around heavy breaths. His blue eyes were smoky, lids at half-mast as he circled his hips.

Dean made a punched-out noise as Cas fucked just the tip of his dick; rolling and circling his hips teasingly as Dean watched helplessly. It felt so, so good. And, yet, it just wasn’t enough.

Dean whined, trying to lift his hips, trying to buck up into Cas’ tight little hole. 

 _Click_.

Cas slammed down as the vibrator’s speed shot up to the highest setting. Dean writhed, breath stuttering as Cas rode him for all he was worth.

“ _P-Please, Cas. L-lemme come. P-pl-lease!_ ”

Cas shook his head, eyes glittering as he grinned lasciviously.

“No. You don’t get to come until I do.”

Shit. Dean bit his lip as Cas somehow worked faster, harder. One of his hands jerking his own cock while the other kept him balanced on Dean’s thigh. 

Shit, shit, shit! He was so close!

Cas came with a loud, heady noise that sent electricity sparking up and down Dean’s spine. Hot white streaks painted Dean’s belly before Cas pulled off.

“Come, Dean.  _Come for me_.”

Dean let out another not-scream as his body convulsed. Fucking stars burst behind his eyes as Cas jerked his dick. And shit, he didn’t stop stroking.

Dean gasped wordlessly, mouth opening on a soundless scream. Cas stroked his dick, oversensitive and slick with lube, spit, and his own come. He stroked until Dean was bowed nearly in half, as much as the ropes gave as his body writhed in a seemingly endless orgasm. Shit, Dean was gonna pass out.

Cas finally slowed and stopped, soothing Dean down from the heights with murmured words and sweet, little kisses. The ropes loosened before disappearing. The vibrator was likewise taken care of before Dean felt the bed shift, Cas’ weight disappearing.

The angel returned a moment later. 

Dean opened his eyes, body limp and sated as Cas cleaned the both of them up with a wet washcloth. When the task was complete, Cas helped Dean roll onto his side and curl up so that they were spooning.

Dean hummed blissfully as Cas pressed a kiss into his hair and drew the sheets up over their bodies. Bits of praise were whispered into the skin of his neck and shoulders as Dean drifted off.


End file.
